


Missed u

by DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, idfk, logan is honestly such a babe, logicality - Freeform, thats it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun/pseuds/DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun
Summary: idk man. this is my first one shot.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075067
Kudos: 13





	Missed u

**Author's Note:**

> i need suggestions for what else to write so i can get better <_<

Patton was knitting random little doilies on the porch swing when a very tired Logan walks up to the porch stairs.  
He sighs, and asks, "Patton, dearest, can you help me with the groceries?" Patton put his needles down, "Of course." As he's grabbing bags from the trunk of Logan's grey truck, he watches him walk inside slowly. Must've been another bad day. He hasn't had near as many bad days since he's met Patton, but he was due for one right about then.  
Patton scampers inside, ditching his doilies. 

"Hey, Lolo. How was your day?" Logan looks at Patton with a saddened expression, trying not to cry. He sets down the plastic bags on the counter. Now Patton, being Patton, the more emotional-driven counterpart, was tearing up even more than Logan, seeing that the one he loved was sad. "Are you okay?" Patton asks and Logan burst into tears and tackles Pat in a hug. Patton's tears were messing with his glasses, so he took them off, helping Logan with his.  
Patton held his boyfriend's shivering body. Logan was still crying even after three minutes, which was his record. Logan cried for a total of twenty minutes. That's usually how long Patton himself cried.

Once Logan had calmed down to a steady sniffle, Patton decides to ask, "What happened that made you cry for so long?" He sniffs again, too ashamed to look at Patton in the eye. "It's not an entirely stupid reason, just stupid that I've been crying for twenty minutes. I was upset today because," he stops and bites his lip to keep it from trembling, "because- gosh this isn't going to make sense- because I missed you and your bubbly self. I didn't want to go to work today, I just wanted to hug you and kiss you and tell you you're pretty, and I guess I was overwhelmed when I finally got to see you." 

Logan looked up to see Pat smiling ear to ear. "Awwwwww you missed me? You should have called! I would've came in and brought you lunch or something." Patton wraps Logan in another hug, and Lolo rests his cheek on Pat's pecs. Patton fell asleep, his doilies long forgotten, glasses abandoned. Logan sat up slightly, wrapping his legs around Patton. He soon fell asleep too. None of them noticed when Roman stopped by to drop off Logan's jacket and took a million pictures. He was going to need them for the wedding.


End file.
